


Can We Keep Her

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Toko rescues a kitten and asks Byakuya if they can keep her.





	Can We Keep Her

“Can we k-keep her?” Toko’s voice wavered some as she clutched the small ginger kitten tightly in her arms. 

“I sent you out for groceries,” Byakuya sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Where are they?” 

“I’m s-s-sorry, m-master,” Toko prodded her fingers together and looked at the ground to his left, “I got s-s-side-sidetracked.” 

“I’ve got reports due for Future Foundation, we’re totally out of coffee, and you were off doing, what exactly?” he dragged his eyes up from his tablet and raised an eyebrow when they fell on the tiny mewling creature. 

“She was st-stuck in a d-dumps-dumpster,” Toko held the kitten up for inspection, “So I needed to g-get her out… I’m so-sorry. I’ll g-get y-your coffee r-right away. But-but can we k-keep her?”

Byakuya scrutinized the kitten briefly. It was very tiny, more so than he thought kittens were, so he suspected it may be younger than one would typically find them. With the whole apocalypse on, many previously domesticated animals had been displaced and city streets all but swarmed with the survivors at times. There were discussions among Future Foundation of culling the populations if the animals began causing more problems, but these solutions were obviously unpopular. He’d never had a cat and wasn’t too clear on their care, but he assumed he could ask Makoto for advice if they ran into problems. Have a cat around was good protection against invading mice, and that alone would make the small burden of feeding it worth it. He glanced at Toko’s face and sighed at the hope and anxiety he saw mixed there. There was no reason to deny her such a simple pleasure of having a pet, provided it didn’t cause him problems. 

“Yes,” he gave a quick nod, “Leave her here with me and go get my coffee, as well as something for her to eat. I imagine she’s hungry. You’re responsible for cleaning up after her and keeping her out of my things.” He extended his hand for the kitten. 

“Th-thank you, Ma-master!” Toko squeaked, darting forward to place the kitten in his hand, then running back out of the apartment on her errand. 

Byakuya stared down at the kitten, who sniffed around, trying to get her bearings. “You’re…” he nodded thoughtfully, “Small.” She began trying to nurse on one of his fingers, “And needy.” He smiled softly. Having a pet might be interesting, after all.


End file.
